


School Clubbing

by WestOrEast



Category: Kill la Kill (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Brainwashing, Breeding, Bukkake, F/F, Girl Penis, Incest, Mind Control, Multi, POV First Person, Tit job, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 11:12:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17466500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: After becoming aware that something is going on at the school, Satsuki's and Ryuko's eyes are irresistibly drawn to the mind control club. And even if other students are acting perverse, surely the two of them have the mental fortitude to withstand any attempts at influencing them. Surely.





	School Clubbing

**School Clubbing**

  
I looked across the table at my sister. How to bring this up? It was something of a sensitive topic, that had to be carefully broached.  
  
“Is it just me, or are there a lot of people fucking lately?”  
  
Thank you, Ryuko, for that classy, elegant way of putting it. Still, it was what I was going to ask her about, so I shouldn’t complain.  
  
“You’ve noticed it too?” I asked, taking a sip of tea. “Yes, there have certainly been a lot of public displays of affection recently.”  
  
“Public displays?” Ryuko asked, staring at me like I had sprouted a second head. “I say Gamagori and Sanageyama railing some first-year one-star as thanks for getting them each a can of juice today. They had her bent over and were just,” Ryuko started to blush, apparently hearing what she was saying, “uh, having fun with her. Right in the hallway.”  
  
My eyebrows rose as I took that in. That… was not what I had been expecting to hear. Some a horrible display of laxness and moral failing. I would have to have a talk with them.  
  
Assuming it was their fault that they were doing that. It seemed almost _everyone_ in the school was doing this sort of thing nowadays. Teachers were either getting or giving blowjobs with their students, during the middle of class. The cafeteria was a near constant orgy, with students fucking each other during the entire lunch break. It was all very concerning, and I hadn’t been able to figure out _why_. Or why neither Ryuko nor I felt the same urges.  
  
“Even Mako’s been getting into it,” Ryuko said, scowling down into the bottle of mass-produced, overly sweet soda she had. “She’s been giving out handjobs to whoever wants them. Says that it’s just so natural, and that she’s glad she’s making people happy.”  
  
“It sounds like she’s been mind-controlled,” I sniffed, not wanting to upset my sister by saying that didn’t seem terribly different from the Mako I knew already.  
  
“What, like the mind control club?” Ryuko asked, still looking into the open mouth of her bottle. “I figured those idiots were just messing around with spirals and trying to make each other cluck like chickens.”  
  
The mind control club? Why on earth hadn’t I heard about this? As president of the student council, I was supposed to be informed of all club foundings and activities.  
  
“What club?” I asked, glaring at Ryuko. “Why haven’t I heard about this?”  
  
“How should I know?” Ryuko replied, glaring right back at me. “It’s your school. I saw a sign for it, on the third floor, north wing.”  
  
“Then,” I said, taking a sip of tea, “let’s go investigate.”  
  
On the way, Ryuko and I passed half a dozen scenes that were totally inappropriate for school. A two-star student was getting gangbaged by her teachers, the photography club was doing a porn shoot, and more besides. I didn’t stop to break them up. It would just be dealing with the symptoms, when the mind control club sounded like it was the source of all of this.  
  
Finally, Ryuko and I were standing in front of the door she had talked about. Sure enough, there was a plaque next to it, saying that it was the headquarters for the mind control club. It was a bad plaque, too, obviously homemade. Well, if this was all unofficial, that would explain why I hadn’t seen any paperwork for it. Which would just make their punishment that much more severe, for hiding this from me.  
  
Throwing the door open, I strode inside, Ryuko close on my heels. My eyes were instantly drawn to the center of the room. A girl was sitting there. Three girls were sitting there, actually. But only one girl was sitting on a chair. The other two were on their knees in front of her, giving her a blowjob.  
  
The girl on the chair smiled at us. She was thoroughly unexceptional and unnoticeable. She had bright red hair, but who didn’t know someone who had colorful hair. She was beaming at us like we had made her day by coming into this room.  
  
“Welcome, Student Council President! It’s an honor to finally see you come here. As head of the mind control-!”  
  
“Cut the crap,” Ryuko said, muscling past me and striding towards the girl, her hands balled into fists. “What the hell do you think you’re doing here?”  
  
“Now is that anyway for a transfer student to talk to the leader of a club?” the girl said, mock-scowling at Ryuko. “I had this big speech drawn up, just for Ms. Satsuki. The least you could do is let me say it.”  
  
“Enough,” I said firmly. “Are you the one responsible for all this… degeneracy around the school?”  
  
Ryuko and I were flanking the girl. She was twisting her head to look at both of us in turn, smiling all the while. The two girls she had giving her a blowjob hadn’t even looked up at us, focused on the penis in front of them.  
  
There was an odd humming sound in the air. I had noticed it as soon as we stepped into the classroom. Well, maybe humming wasn’t the right word. I also wasn’t certain if I was hearing it, or if I was _feeling_ it, like a vibration. Either way, it was noticeable, and was constantly grinding into my thoughts.  
  
“Of course I’m responsible for everyone fucking each other,” the girl said, reaching down to pat the heads of the girls in front of her. “I’m the president of the mind control club. And anyways, they all deserve it, after so long being cruel, nasty jerks. Don’t they seem so much happier now?”  
“I passed two chicks being led around on leashes,” Ryuko said flatly. “The guy leading them was having them suck off whoever they met.”  
  
“And I bet they were enjoying it,” the girl said, as if that was a vindication of her actions. “Not that I’m going to do that to _you_ two, obviously.” She smiled at me, as if we were friends. “I’ve always admired you, Ms. Satsuki. And your sister is pretty cute, too. I hope we can become really close.”  
  
“Let’s start with my fist,” Ryuko snarled, striding forward, drawing her closed hand back.  
  
I joined her, hands reaching out to grab the girl (I didn’t have the slightest clue who she was). I had only taken a single step when the buzzing in the room started to redouble. I stopped, trying to figure out the pattern to the humming. Ryuko did the same, a funny look of puzzlement on her face.  
  
“There’s lots better parts of your body to press against me,” the girl chirped, turning to smile at both of us. “But we can work on that later. But how about we play a game first? Oh, girls, you can go.”  
  
I twitched, thinking that for some reason that applied to me. Then I realized that she was talking to the two naked girls that had been giving her a blowjob. They stood up and left the room, just leaving me, my sister and the girl.  
  
“What kind of game?” I asked suspiciously.  
  
“Rock, paper, scissors, three rounds,” she announced, drawing a snort of disbelief from Ryuko. I felt much the same. “And we can even play for stakes! If you guys win, I’ll show you how I’m doing the mind-control and how to reverse it, everything!”  
  
“And if you win?” I asked. Wait, why was I asking. It was so stupid. I should just take a few more steps, throw her to the floor, and start getting answers.  
  
“Then you two become my personal brainwashed whores,” she said, clapping her hand. I noticed how that made her still erect penis shift from side to side.  
  
“That sounds fair,” Ryuko said, before boggling and shaking her head. “I mean… I mean… yeah, three rounds should be easy. Right, Satsuki?”  
  
“Yes,” I said. Something still seemed wrong about all of this, but I couldn’t put my finger on _what_. Might as well play along (hah) until I could figure out what was nagging at me.  
  
Ryuko grabbed a desk next to her and spun around it, sitting down in it. And, in her preferred position, she was sitting on it the wrong way round, her legs spread and pulling her kaumi up too much. I took a much more ladylike position.  
  
“Ah, before we start,” the girl said, pushing her chair back so she formed an equilateral triangle with the two of us. “It’s kind of rude that you interrupted me and my club members like that. Sorry, Ms. Satsuki, but it’s true.”  
  
It was true, that I and Ryuko had interrupted her, at least. The rudeness was a lot more debatable. I raised my eyebrows, silently telling her to continue her train of thought.  
  
“So, I’d like the two of you to strip naked,” the girl said, reaching down to run her hand up and down her cock. “Let me see those fat tits and those bubble butts the two of you are always flaunting.”  
  
I glanced across at Ryuko. She rolled her eyes, and made a gesture that I wouldn’t admit to knowing the meaning of. But she also started tugging at her clothing, pulling her black blouse up over her head.  
  
Sighing, I did the same. As I stripped out of my kaumi, the humming seemed to intensify. It was almost like it was vibrating my bones, it was reaching so deep inside of me. I looked around again, trying to figure out again where it was coming from.  
“Your bra, too, Ms. Satsuki,” the girl said, coughing in her hand.  
  
A proper lady didn’t roll her eyes, even when her face was hidden by her clothing. Therefore, I didn’t, and anybody who said that I did was obviously mistaken. I slid out of the rest of my clothes, neatly folding them and putting them on top of the desk.  
  
Ryuko stripped faster then I did, throwing her clothes into every corner of the room. Where they joined several other people’s clothes. Hopefully she would be able to find them again.  
  
The two of us sat back down, facing the girl. I didn’t feel any need to cover my body, to hide myself from other people’s eyes. Neither did Ryuko. In fact, she slouched back down, spreading her legs widely enough that it was abundantly clear that she kept her crotch cleanshaven. I was surprised at the care she took. It wasn’t what I expected, as bad as it felt to think that about my sister.  
  
“Now, which one of you wants to play against me?” the girl said, after taking a long minute to stare at Ryuko’s and my bodies.  
  
Rock, paper, scissors was an utterly childish game. Not that I could recall playing it as a child. In any case, it seemed thoroughly appropriate for Ryuko to be the one to play. I nodded towards her. She nodded in return, and fixed the girl with a stern glare, rising out of her seat and extending her arm.  
  
I was aware that my nipples were stiffening, as the cool air of the room washed over them. Right, it was the cool air, and not anything to do with how I was starting to be turned on. And why would I be aroused? I was just naked, along with my sister, in front of a girl whose name I didn’t know. And who had a very large penis.  
  
Ryuko and the girl both went at it, shouting out the calls with an enthusiasm that was all too childish, even for someone of their ages. More worryingly then how into the game Ryuko was, was the fact that she lost.  
  
“Yes!” The girl said, rocking back in her chair and throwing her hands up in the air as she cheered. “You go girl!”  
  
“Now,” the girl said, looking at both of us with a wide smile on her face, “there’s a rumor going around school.” She had started masturbating as she looked at the two of us. “You two are sisters, right?”  
  
“Well, _duh_ ,” Ryuko said, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms underneath her breasts. “What clued you in? The way we call each other sister?”  
  
“Right, right,” the girl said, soothingly. “But, what I _mean_ , is you two are more then sisters, right? Everyone at school talks about how you two love making out with each other, right? Kissing, playing with your titties, all that stuff, right?”  
  
Well, that was absolutely ridiculous. I opened my mouth to say exactly what I thought of that sort of trash being spread around.  
  
I blinked, looking around. The humming had intensified, all of a sudden. My mouth was hanging open, and I wasn’t sure why. I shut it, blushing slightly and hoping nobody else had seen such a display.  
  
“Yes, obviously we make out,” Ryuko said, sounding slightly dazed. She was standing up from her appropriated desk and was walking towards me. “It’s a great way to have fun, right Sats?”  
  
“Satsuki,” I grumbled, standing up. I walked right into Ryuko’s embrace, hugging her in turn. “It’s Satsuki.”  
  
Despite my words, I still leaned in for a kiss. Ryuko’s lips felt nice against my own as we deeply embraced. Her hands wandered up and down my back, before moving in for my rear. I, on the other hand, was a lot more interested in her chest. I slid my hands in between us, playing with her generous curves. And feeling the backs of my hands pushing against my own breasts.  
  
“Oh wow, that’s even hotter then I thought it would be,” the girl said, masturbating. I didn’t give her more then a single glance. I was focusing on my sister. Sure, we had some rough spots with each other, but she was still my sister. I had every reason to take care of her. “Kiss her again,” the girl urged.  
  
I was going to do that anyways. Ryuko and I kissed once more, our tongue sliding against each other. It felt wonderful, and I could feel the arousal inside me not just coming to life but _igniting,_ starting to burn with a passion.  
  
Ryuko’s nipples were hard against my hands, and I had to resist the urge to pinch them. I was sure that she would squeal very cutely if I did so, but the kiss was too good to break up. I moaned into Ryuko’s mouth as I felt myself getting wet.  
  
Then I realized that I was moaning into Ryuko’s mouth as I was getting wet. From how big her eyes got, just in front of mine, she was obviously having the same realization. We both jumped back from the other, hands snapping to our sides. Even though I could still remember how soft Ryuko’s breasts had felt against my skin.  
  
“Wha, what was that?” I asked, sounding shriller then a proper lady should.  
  
“Huh, it wore off that quick?” the girl said to herself. “Okay, thanks for showing that the rumors are true, Ms. Satsuki, Ryuko,” she said in a louder voice.  
  
“How come I’m not a Ms.?” Ryuko grumbled to herself. As if she actually wanted to be called that.  
  
“Anyways,” the girl said, talking over Ryuko’s mutterings. “Let’s go on to the next round, okay? You girls still have a chance to beat me! Don’t quit now!”  
  
As if I would stop fighting even when there _wasn’t_ a chance of victory. Ryuko felt the same, and she whirled around, already placing a fist in her palm for the second round. I did hope she would win. After all, stopping the entire school from being mind-controlled was important. Also, there was what would happen if we lost. We would… we would… I couldn’t remember right now, but winning was obviously better then losing.  
  
“Rock, paper, scissors!” Ryuko and the girl called out, looking at each other hands as they made the required motions.  
  
“Yes!” the girl cried out once again, waving her hand around, still in the scissors position.  
  
“Fuck!” Ryuko said, forming her flat hand into a fist and pounding it against her bare thigh.  
  
“You go, Naomi, you _go_ , Na _omi_!” the girl cheered herself, half a step away from jumping out of her seat to do a victory jig.  
  
I sighed heavily. This kind of exuberance was unfitting, especially when it was over winning a game for children. At any rate, the girl, whoever she was, faced us, her grin growing, impossible as it seemed, even wider than before.  
  
“Okay, second round penalty!” she cried out, starting to masturbate once more. “Okay, I’m willing to ease you two into being my sex slaves. All I want right now is for you two to give me a double titfuck blowjob.” She winked at us. “Because you both love doing that whenever anybody asks you to, right?”  
  
I stared at her, extremely unamused. But it was true. Ryuko and I _did_ love teaming up to take somebody to heaven. Sure, we spent almost as much time paying attention to each other as to the shaft in between our breasts, but we still didn’t stop until the man or woman had cum.  
  
“Shall we, Ryuko?” I asked, looking at my sister.  
  
“Yeah, sure,” my sister said, falling to her knees in front of the girl. “We lost, so we’ve got to pay the price.”  
  
Wait, what price? Surely giving the girl a double blow and boob job was just something the two of us did, instead of being something we would bet on. My eyebrows furrowed as I tried to get my thoughts in order. But it was hard to concentrate, with the humming seeming to sink right into my brain.  
  
Shaking my head to clear it, I fell to my knees in between the girl’s widely spread legs. Ryuko was already there, cupping her breasts and looking at me. I did the same, and we leaned forward, until the girl’s surprisingly attractive rod was sandwiched in between our breasts.  
  
It felt nice, to feel Ryuko’s body pressing against mine. Not just her breasts, the softness of her boobs along with the stiffness of her nipples, but also, well, all of her. Our thighs were pressed together, and my knee was almost brushing against her crotch. And our faces were only inches from each other.  
  
I stared into Ryuko’s eyes as she stared back into mine. There was a faint blush on her cheeks, for some reason. Come to think of it, I was feeling embarrassed too. I wasn’t sure why, since this was just something we did, and had done for a long time. Even if I couldn’t remember who else we had teamed up to do this for.  
  
I did my best to banish those thoughts from my mind. I had something else to do right now, and if anything was going to distract me from pleasing this girl, it would be my sister, not a momentary lapse of memory. I lowered my head, sticking my tongue out, as Ryuko did the same.  
  
The two of us started to bob up and down, feeling the girl’s shaft sliding in and out of the tight tunnel our breasts formed. Obviously, we couldn’t get more then just the tip of her shaft with our tongues. And even then, we were pressing our faces together pretty tightly. But she didn’t complain, obviously thinking that getting a double boobjob from two such well-endowed girls was well worth only getting a bit of oral stimulation.  
  
As I worked to pleasure her, there were a few things distracting me. One was the humming, which was just growing and growing in intensity. If not in volume, since I still wasn’t exactly _hearing_ it. The other was how turned on I was. My nipples were just as stiff as Ryuko’s were, and we were both digging into each other’s breasts, and making ourselves feel pretty good. My folds were also getting very wet, and I could feel my arousal dripping down onto the floor, or running down the sides of my thighs. I could tell that Ryuko was in the exact same state I was.  
  
“Man, you two are good at this,” the girl said, reaching down to pat the tops of our heads. “Like, really good. The girls from earlier just can’t compare.”  
  
It was nice to get complimented. And it was a compliment for something that I must have worked hard at to get so good. I just wished I could remember who else Ryuko and I had done this too.  
  
“You two are going to love being my slaves,” the girl said, sounding extremely confident. “You’ve already got the skills and the attitude down. Don’t you think?”  
  
I looked at Ryuko, who shrugged. I felt the same. Maybe we would be sex slaves ( _why_ we would be sex slaves wasn’t something I could guess at) and maybe we wouldn’t be. Time would tell, I supposed. Meanwhile, there was a penis for the two of us to work on satisfying.  
  
It was a pity that we were both using our hands to hold our breasts together. If we were wearing our bras, then maybe we could have reached underneath ourselves and gotten some real pleasure of our own. Ryuko would feel nice around my fingers, and I would feel nice around hers.  
  
But right now the best we could do was occasionally kiss each other as we gave the girl a combined tit and blowjob. And there were quite a few opportunities to do that as our tongues lapped around the head of the girl’s thick shaft. Of course, most of our attention was on the girl’s shaft. After all, as fun as incestual lesbian makeout sessions were, we were on our knees for her, not for ourselves.  
  
“Okay, oh wow,” the girl gasped above us, looking down over her breasts at us. “I’m gonna cum soon! You two should take it all!”  
  
Well, of _course_ we were. That was what we did, we weren’t going to stop letting people cum on our faces _now_. Ryuko and I exchanged glances. We didn’t need to speak to know that we both thought we should keep on bobbing up and down, doing our best to please this girl.  
  
The girl came, thrusting her hips up and driving her cock further up, almost into our faces. I blinked in surprise, which meant that I missed the first shot of cum. But I sure felt it.  
  
The girl’s cum landed on both Ryuko and I, in more or less equal amounts. And there was a _lot_ of cum. I felt the hot, thick liquid splashing on my face and on my breasts. There was so much of it, too. My lower face was completely covered, and there was quite a bit of it above my nose as well. As for my breasts, well, they were an absolute mess.  
  
I looked at Ryuko, and saw that she was in an equally cum-covered state. There was semen all over her, especially on her breasts. In fact, since we were still pressed together, I could feel the cum running down her breasts and onto mine, as the semen on my own chest did the same.  
  
We blinked, staring at each other. Part of me was shocked at how sexy my sister looked right now. I knew that she always looked good, obviously. That was part of what made our sessions together so fun. But she looked so good right now, shocked at how much cum covered her, that I could barely stop myself from pushing her down and having my way with her.  
  
Ryuko let go of her breasts and ran a finger across her cheek, coming away with a whole lot of cum. She looked at it curiously, and then stuck her tongue out. Before she could lick it, the girl above us coughed.  
  
“Nah, no, leave it on. Both of you. You look so much better this way, right?”  
  
I had to agree. Ryuko (and I, presumably) did look unbearably sexy (and even kind of slutty) with cum all over her face and breasts. I ran my gaze up and down her body, feeling the tingles of arousal inside of me growing and growing as I looked at her naked, cum-covered form. I wanted to do such fun things to her.  
  
“Okay, third and final round!” the girl cried out, rocking back and forth in her seat in excitement. “You’ve got this Naomi, you’ve got this Naomi, you’ve _got_ this _Naomi_ ,” she said to herself. “You ready, Ms. Satsuki, Ryuko?”  
  
“If the game is two out of three, then haven’t you already-“ I started to ask before Ryuko scowled at me.  
  
“Shut up, sis. Even if I can’t win, at least I can win _one_ round. Let’s go, girly,” Ryuko said, turning back to the girl.  
  
I sighed heavily, feeling the semen on my breasts shift around as my shoulders rose and fell. Cum stayed warm, for a lot longer then I thought it would. But surely I had gotten semen on me before, right? After all, I had done this sort of thing fairly often with Ryuko.  
  
In my distraction, I only noticed that they had started when they finished. The girl cheered as she won the third and final round, while a black look passed over Ryuko’s face. I sighed once more. A total loss, even if losing didn’t actually _mean_ anything. How disappointing.  
  
“I did it!” the girl cried out, throwing her hands up and almost falling off of her seat in excitement. “I did _it_ , I did _it_ , I did _it_!” She looked at the two of us, stars dancing in her eyes. “Now, the two of you know what that means, right?”  
  
“I’m sure you’ll tell us,” I said, my tongue flicking out to gather up a drop of cum that had fallen on my lips.  
  
“You’re right, I will,” the girl said. “It means you two sluts are my personal sex slaves. But you already knew that, didn’t you?”  
  
The humming was so loud I could barely think. I could feel it beating inside of me as I glanced at my sister. She looked calmly resigned to the situation. And why wouldn’t she be? Obviously we were both sluts; the cum dripping down our bodies proved that. And we were both obviously this girl’s sex slaves.  
  
“Yeah, and?” Ryuko asked, putting a hand on her hip as she looked at the girl. “Unless you’ve got something for us to _do_ , then I’ve got some homework to do.”  
  
I was proud that I didn’t whip my head around to stare at Ryuko for telling our owner such a bald-faced lie. Instead, I kept on staring at the girl, as she put her hands behind her head and started whistling. She was looking at the two of us, and obviously liking what she saw. Her penis, her _cock_ was getting harder and harder as she stared at the two of us.  
  
“Man, I’ve got so many ideas, I had to make a list to keep them all straight,” our owner said, reaching over to grab a piece of paper. It was covered with text, from top to bottom. “Let’s see, let’s see,” she muttered, staring at the list.  
  
I took the opportunity to sidle closer to Ryuko. As soon as I was close enough, I grabbed her ass, my fingers sinking into her rear. She jumped a bit, then turned her head and smiled. Seconds later, I felt her hand on my ass, doing the exact same to me.  
  
It felt nice, groping my sister and getting played with in turn. I was already wet, but feeling Ryuko’s hand on my rear, and standing naked in front of my owner, was enough to get me moving towards _drenched_. I bit my lip, tasting the cum on it, as we toyed with each other.  
  
“Okay,” the girl said, tossing her list to one side. “Here’s how we’re going to do things,” she said, standing up. “Ryuko, you’re going to ride me, just plant yourself right down on my cock. “Ms. Satsuki… you know, I can probably just call you Satsuki, since you’re my slave now, can’t I?”  
  
“You can do whatever you want. What do you want me to do?” I asked, trying to get her back on track.  
  
“Oh! Right! Okay, I’ll be eating you out. That way you two can still make out with each other. And you can even lick the cum off each other’s faces and titties. Doesn’t that sound fun?”  
  
“Ugh. I _guess_ ,” Ryuko said. She was rather overacting her reluctance, and I could see how tightly she was pressing her thighs together to stop her arousal from running down her legs. “I just hope that dick feels better in my pussy then between my tits.”  
  
I was going to have to have a talk with Ryuko, one of these days. About how it was alright to actually show her enjoyment of things, instead of acting like everything was a big inconvenience. But not now. I was looking forward to having my needs taken care of as I made out and cleaned up my sister. Not that I could show too much eagerness, of course. That just wouldn’t be proper.  
  
“If you think that’s best,” I said, looking at the girl. She had already pushed two desks together and was laying down on them, eagerly gesturing towards her shaft. “Hopefully this won’t take too much time away from your duties as club president?”  
  
“Nah, nah,” she said unconvincingly. “Now get over here and let me taste that pussy,” she added, licking her lips.  
  
As Ryuko and I walked over to her, I noticed that the humming wasn’t as intrusive now. Maybe I had just gotten used to it. Or maybe I had better things to do then think about it.  
  
The two of us straddled the girl, facing each other. The cum all over Ryuko’s upper body really looked tasty, and I was looking forward to getting to try it. And, of course, making certain that my sister was left spotless.  
  
We leaned in, and all three of us got to work.

***Two Weeks Later***

Ryuko and I were almost arm in arm as we walked towards the mind control club room. This close together, it was really easy to reach over and grope each other, sinking our fingers into each other’s asses or grabbing thighs. And it wasn’t as if there was a lot of clothing to get in our way as we played with each other.  
  
Our kamui’s had been shrunk down, making them even more skimpy then they already before. It was only thanks to the Life Fibers that they didn’t fall off our bodies whenever we took a breath or moved our legs. But they certainly made the both of us look good. When Ryuko wasn’t falling over because she wasn’t used to high heels, at least.  
  
We stepped into the club room without bothering to knock. After all, what was the worst that could be in there? As it turned out, nothing but the girl, our beloved owner. The rest of the club was gone, leaving it just the three of us.  
  
“Good morning,” I said, walking over to her and swinging my hips even more then I needed to. I brushed against Ryuko as she did the same thing. “What sexual service do you want-“  
  
“Yeah, yeah,” Ryuko interrupted me, waving her hand in a _very_ dismissive manner. “How are you going to screw us today? Tie us up and let every single student in the school gangbang us?” Ryuko didn’t actually say _again_ , but it was clear she was thinking it. And liking it. “Oh! Or do you want us to make out with each other, trying to get each other to cum first? I’ve got something new I want to try on Sats.”  
  
“Both good ideas,” the girl said, echoing my own private agreement. “But I’ve got another plan for today. Today is Breeding Day,” she said, holding up a calendar.  
  
And, sure enough Breeding Day was entered for today, with a big red circle around it. I thought about pointing out how the ink was still wet, but decided not to. Instead, I was thinking more about what the red text _meant_.  
  
Breeding. It was obvious who was going to get bred. Me and Ryuko, watching each other as we got impregnated. And then… pregnancy. My belly would grow and grow, and so would my breasts, filling with milk. The girl’s child would be growing inside me, marking me as _hers_ , even more then everything else we had already done.  
  
Glancing over at Ryuko, I could see she was thinking the same thoughts. She was feeling the same mix of arousal and trepidation. But what could we do? We were sex _slaves_. That meant that we did what our owner told us to do.  
  
And today, that meant getting bred, like an animal.  
  
I was aware that I was far wetter then I should have been. My nipples were poking up in Senketsu, and if the skirt flapped even a little bit, it would show off how wet I was to my sister and our mutual owner. If I didn’t start getting fucked soon, I was probably going to start masturbating.  
  
“Fine, I suppose,” Ryuko said, shifting her weight from side to side. “Just so long as you keep me stocked in baby food and diapers.”  
  
“Really, Ryuko, we don’t need to know about your fetishes,” I said calmly, only smiling on the inside at the expression Ryuko made. “But if you want us to bear your children, then we obviously will,” I said, addressing the girl.  
  
“I’m so glad the two of you like the idea,” the girl said, dropping the calendar. “I’m going to try to get you both at the same time, so you two need to get yourselves ready.”  
  
Ryuko and I exchanged a look. We were both so familiar with how the girl wanted things done, we didn’t even need to talk to know what to do.  
  
The two of us hopped onto a pair of desks. Ryuko was on top of me, her face pressed against mine. Instantly, I wrapped my arms around her, holding her close and letting my hands wander over all of the bare, warm skin on her back.  
  
There was no need to get undressed. Our uniforms were so skimpy that the girl had instant, easy access to our pussies. The skirts didn’t hide anything, and I hadn’t worn panties in five days. And even then, that had only been for a few hours, until the girl had ripped them off during the school assembly, halfway through my speech on living up to the school’s values.  
  
Ryuko and I started kissing, pressing our lips and tongues against each other as we passionately embraced. It was always a joy to kiss her. She was so soft, her attitude while getting kissed a complete reversal from normal.  
  
“Ah yeah, you two know what I like,” the girl said, coming up in between our legs. “You two sluts go at given half a chance, don’t you?”  
  
Sluts seemed like an unkind thing to call the two of us, regardless of our sexual history. But of course I liked spending intimate time with my sister. Ryuko had a lot of good points, and it was wonderful to tease them all out of her. And she made me feel good in turn, whether it was her blue eyes staring up from between my legs as she licked cum out of me, or holding my breasts together as someone else fucked my boobs.  
  
My hands wandered down to Ryuko’s rear. I just couldn’t keep myself away from that wonderful butt. I was almost always playing with it when we were together, feeling the round globes moving underneath my hands as squeezed and caressed her. Ryuko, meanwhile, preferred going after my breasts, popping them out of Senketsu and seeing just how quickly I started moaning when she wrapped her mouth around a nipple.  
  
But, best of all, was the dick of our owner. And I could feel that shaft brushing against my sensitive inner thighs as she brought herself to bear. I stopped kissing Ryuko, pulling my head back. We were both wondering which one of us she would fuck first.  
  
I was the lucky one, as it turned out. She slid into me, making me moan as I was entered. My wet walls easily, _eagerly_ slid apart in front of her, separating and letting her steadily sink deeper and deeper inside me. I had gotten quite used to taking her shaft, and familiarity with it didn’t stop it from feeling so very, very good.  
  
My fingers dug into Ryuko’s rear as I felt myself get filled up. I moaned, closing my eyes as I felt the wonderful sensations rushing through me. It had been too long since I had gotten fucked like this. At least a couple of hours.  
  
Ryuko and I started kissing again. This time, we were a lot more eager and lot less tender. I felt teeth nip against my lower lip as we embraced, pressing our bodies against each other. It was wonderful, getting filled up by the girl’s rod while feeling Ryuko’s soft, warm body on top of me. And as good as it felt, I still wanted more.  
  
I wanted an orgasm, and the best way to get that was to get fucked by the girl. My legs knocked against Ryuko’s as I tried to wrap my legs around the girl’s, keeping her pressed up against me. My nipples were achingly stiff as I writhed on the desks, feeling better then I normally thought was possible.  
  
Ryuko and my clitorises were pressed together, rubbing against each other through the thin cloth of our kamui’s. The skirts provided just enough padding that the stimulation wasn’t painfully intense. Instead, it was just _intense_. Bolts of electricity raced up and down my spine as we made out, and I could tell that Ryuko was feeling just as good, her cocky, abrasive exterior melting away to reveal a slut who needed to be fucked.  
  
And I was really letting myself go if I thought of my dear, sensual, sexual sister like that.  
  
Then the girl pulled out of me. My moan of disappointment was drowned out by Ryuko’s squeal of delight, as she was obviously filled up. Pulling away from the kiss, I looked at the huge smile on her face. She was obviously feeling just as good as I had been.  
  
_I_ wanted to feel that good, but I couldn’t deny that my sister should get an equal part of the pleasure. I just hoped that the girl would stop thrusting into Ryuko soon and come back to me. My pussy was _very_ wet, and needed something to fill it, to help ease the ache inside of me.  
  
“Oh, oh, oh, oh yes,” Ryuko kept on staring. Her voice was filled with bliss, sounding as sweet as honey.  
  
I silenced her by kissing her again, making her moan into my mouth. I was still playing with her ass, kneading and squeezing it. And probably giving the girl plenty of ideas, as I spread Ryuko’s cheeks apart before pressing them back together. As fun as it was to play with Ryuko’s cheeks, seeing her take something up the ass was almost as good.  
  
Not that anal was going to be happening today, I was sure. Our pussies were going to keep on getting filled, until we both had a large, sticky load deep inside us, fertilizing our wombs. And the more I thought about it, the more attractive the idea was.  
  
Then the thoughts were driven out of my head as I was entered again. I could feel, I thought, Ryuko’s juices on the shaft as it slid back inside me. I screamed into Ryuko’s open mouth, feeling my walls squeeze tightly down around the girl’s rod. My clitoris was feeling amazing, my vagina was feeling amazing, my breasts were feeling amazing, it was all so great and I was so close to cumming. The girl would just need to keep going for a few more strokes.  
  
I got it, and I came. Even as I was cumming, the girl pulled out of me and slid back into Ryuko. I didn’t care. The orgasm was so good, I didn’t need anything else but to glory in the pleasure washing through me, filling me up and making me feel wonderful beyond words.  
  
And then I could feel (and hear and see) Ryuko orgasming on top of me. She was much louder then I was, screaming at the top of her lungs as her climax washed over her. Her blue eyes were wide and beautiful, and I pulled her back down for another kiss.

  
*******

  
  
I could feel the cum dribbling out of my folds. It was still so hot as it pooled underneath me. And I could feel the cum from Ryuko’s body doing the same. It was a great feeling, though I was too tired to properly enjoy it.  
  
I was also too tired to try and get Ryuko off of me. I wasn’t up for anything more then just feeling my sister on top of me and lazily kissing her. The orgasms had taken a whole lot out of me, and I all I could do was bask in the warmth of the cum inside my fertile folds.  
  
I was knocked up, bearing a baby. And Ryuko was in the exact same state. Our owner had done that, and there was no going back.  
  
I was living such a wonderful life.


End file.
